newtotaldramafanfictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Użytkownik:IAMYOURBOSS4YOURLIFE
Me. I'M YØUR BO$$ 4 YØUR LIFE DUH. I'M HERE FROM 19TH FEBRUARY 2016. MY NAME IS KUBA. I'VE GOT 2 FICTI NS AND 5 PLAYS. I live in the city but it's not safely place - it is a lot of dangerous people, patology, dangerous places and so far and so far... I'm 15, I am in the 3rd Class of Secondary School (From September this year). I'm friendly and I like people. If you are bored, write to me ;) I know my English is Perfect. Nie czepiajcie się angielskiego, starałem się pisać dobrze xD. Co lubię ? *Sport (Siatka i Lekkoatletyka *.*) *Luźne ubrania *Gry zespołowe *Kolor czarny, niebieski, czerwony i jasny zielony *Poznawać nowych ludzi *Horrory <3 *ŚMIESZNE komedie *Creepypasty(na dobranoc :*) *Hip-Hop oraz Rock(Rock TYLKO smutny) *Pop też jest ok ;) *Ally Brooke *.* *No i oczywiście Totalną Porażkę, którą oglądam od pierwszej serii, od 1 odcinka <3 Czego nie lubię? *NOŁ LAJFÓW -.- *Szkoły *Fałszywych osób *Prymusów liżących dupska nauczycielom (I HATE THEM!) *Anime *Pokemonów *LOLA *Harry'ego Pottera *Matematyki *Fizyki *Historii *Islamistów(Urgh!) *Polityków (a zwłaszcza PiSu i KorWina) *Dziwnych bajek typu "Pora na przygodę", "Clarence", "Lego Ninjago" *Dziwnie wyglądających postaci *Magii itp. *Justina Biebera, BaM, 1D itd xD *Samolotów :OOO Serie - Cykl I PRAWA AUTORSKIE! Cykl "VIVA TP" *Totalna Porażka : I Love Money *Totalna Porażka : I Love Money 2 *Totalna Porażka : I Love Money 3 *Totalna Porażka : I Love Money 4 *Totalna Porażka : I Love Money 5 Serie - Cykl II Archiwum Zwycięzców Fikcji : *Survivor : Wawanakwa - LeShawna *Survivor : New Reality Stars - Rico *Totalna Porażka : I Love Money - TBA *Totalna Porażka : Wyspa Oskayi - TBA *Totalna Porażka: Wyspa Tajemnic - TBA Konkursów : *Kto jest najlepszy? - Severin *Kto jest najlepszy? 2 - Następny rozdział - Veronica *Kto jest najlepszy? 3 - Powrót - John *Kto jest najlepszy? 4 - Kolejna Szansa - Rachel *Kto jest najlepszy? 5 - Reaktywacja - Alan *Kto jest najlepszy? 6 - Heroes vs Villains - Anna Maria *Kto jest najlepszy? 7 - Brains vs Brawns vs Beauties - X *Frajerzy Totalnej Porażki - Totalna Porażka na Wyspie Pahkitew - Sky *Pokraki Totalnej Porażki - Melissa Moje konkursy Seria "Kto jest najlepszy?" : #Kto jest najlepszy? #Kto jest najlepszy? 2 - Następny rozdział #Kto jest najlepszy? 3 - Powrót #Kto jest najlepszy? 4 - Kolejna Szansa #Kto jest najlepszy? 5 - Reaktywacja #Kto jest najlepszy? 6 - Heroes vs Villains #Kto jest najlepszy? 7 - Brains vs Brawns vs Beauties (nierozstrzygnięta) #Kto jest najlepszy? 8 - Nowy początek #TBA #TBA Spin Offy KJN #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA Inne konkursy : #Frajerzy Totalnej Porażki - Totalna Porażka na Wyspie Pahkitew #Pokraki Totalnej Porażki Moja kolejność sezonów #Wyspa Totalnej Porażki #Totalna Porażka w Trasie #Wariacki wyścig #Totalna Porażka : Plejada Gwiazd #Totalna Porażka : Zemsta Wyspy #Plan Totalnej Porażki #Totalna Porażka na Wyspie Pahkitew Moje ulubione postacie z I obsady : *Gwen *Trent *LeShawna *DJ *Bridgette *Owen *Izzy *Noah *Lindsay *Beth *Heather *Duncan z II obsady : *Zoey *Anna Maria *Brick *Jo z III obsady : Jedyne WEDŁUG MNIE zdrowe umysłowo postacie czyli : *Jasmine *Sky *Amy (choć jest wredna) *Samey *Topher *Beardo z IV obsady : *Kitty *MacArthur *Ryan *Stephanie *Junior *Taylor *Crimson *Dwayne *Sanders *Ennui Moja kolejność eliminacji w sezonach WTP: #LeShawna #Owen #Bridgette #Duncan #Trent #Gwen #Lindsay #DJ #Geoff #Izzy #Beth #Cody #Tyler #Katie #Courtney #Eva #Justin #Sadie #Heather #Noah #Harold #Ezekiel PTP : #Lindsay #Duncan #Beth #DJ #Bridgette #Owen #LeShawna #Heather #Izzy #Gwen #Geoff #Trent #Harold #Justin #Courtney TPWT : #Noah #Heather #DJ #LeShawna #Owen #Cody #Gwen #Lindsay #Tyler #Izzy #Bridgette #Courtney #Sierra #Duncan #Blaineley #Harold #Alejandro #Ezekiel TPZW : #Zoey #Brick #Anna Maria #Jo #Mike #Dawn #B #Dakota #Sam #Cameron #Lightning #Staci #Scott TPPG : #Gwen #Scott #Mike #Zoey #Courtney #Lindsay #Duncan #Heather #Cameron #Alejandro #Jo #Sam #Sierra #Lightning TPNWP : #Jasmine #Sammy "Samey" #Sky #Topher #Shawn #Amy #Beardo #Scarlett #Dave #Sugar #Rodney #Ella #Max #Leonard TPWW : #Emma i Kitty #Sanders i MacArthur #Stephanie i Ryan #Crimson i Ennui #Dwayne i Junior #Carrie i Devin #Owen i Noah #Tom i Jen #Kelly i Taylor #Chet i Lorenzo #Mary i Ellody #Geoff i Brody #Mickey i Jay #Laurie i Miles #Rock i Spud #Josee i Jacques #Gerry i Pete #Tammy i Leonard Ranking Postaci 1 obsada : #LeShawna #Bridgette #Lindsay #Owen #Gwen #Trent #DJ #Duncan #Noah #Izzy #Beth #Heather #Eva #Cody #Tyler #Katie #Geoff #Sadie #Courtney #Alejandro #Sierra #Justin #Blaineley #Harold #Ezekiel 2 obsada : #Zoey(najlepsza jako komandos *.*) #Brick #Anna Maria #Jo #Mike #Dawn #Scott #B #Dakota #Sam #Cameron #Staci #Lightning 3 obsada : #Jasmine #Sammy #Sky #Topher #Amy #Beardo #Shawn #Scarlett #Dave #Sugar #Rodney #Ella #Max #Leonard 4 obsada : #Kitty #MacArthur #Ryan #Stephanie #Junior #Taylor #Crimson #Dwayne #Sanders #Ennui #Emma #Kelly #Devin #Jen #Carrie #Lorenzo #Chet #Ellody #Tom #Miles #Rock #Jay #Mickey #Laurie #Mary #Spud #Brody #Jacques #Gerry #Tammy #Pete #Josee Ogólny : OZNACZENIA Czarny '- Gardzę -.- '''Fioletowy '- Nienawidzę ;__; '''Czerwony - '''Nie Lubię ;-; '''Niebieski - Neutralnie :/ Żółty '''- Lubię :) '''Pomarańczowy - Bardzo Lubię :D Zielony - Uwielbiam <3 #'LeShawna (Królowa <3)' #'Bridgette (Piękna surferka z najmniejszą ilościa wrogów w historii TP)' #'Lindsay (Kochana Głupiutka Modnisia)' #'Owen (Ulubieniec Widzów)' #'Gwen (Gotka ze świetnym charakterem)' #'Kitty (Wyluzowana młodsza siostrzyczka)' #'Trent (Gitarzysta)' #'MacArthur (Zabawna kadetka)' #'DJ (Twardy z zewnątrz, miękki wewnątrz v2)' #'Jasmine (Potężna Australijka)' #'Duncan (Chuligan z dobrym sercem)' #'Sammy (Dobra Bliźniaczka, ofiara przemocy psychicznej)' #'Ryan (Twardy z zewnątrz, miękki wewnątrz)' #'Stephanie (Siłaczka z przerostem ambicji)' #'Junior (Biedny synek, typowy nastolatek)' #'Sky (Gimnastyczka z paprykami na kolczykach)' #'Noah (Najpierw nudziarz, teraz super gość)' #'Zoey (Pół słodka, pół wojownik)' #'Brick (Kadet bojący się ciemności)' #'Anna Maria (Zajebista Diva)' #'Jo (StrongWoman v2)' #'Taylor (Księżniczka Forsiasta)' #'Izzy (Bekowa uciekinierka z psychiatryka)' #'Beth (Brzydula Betty)' #'Heather (Dawna Królowa Zła)' #'Crimson (Gotka z peruką)' #'Dwayne (Ojciec powodujący kompleksy)' #'Topher (Naśladowca Chrisa)' #'Sanders (Silna Policjantka)' #'Ennui (Got, który ma królika)' #'Emma (Starsza poważna siostra)' #'Mike (Gimnastyk z osobowością wieloraką)' #'Dawn (Fanka Przyrody)' #'Kelly (Best Mum Ever)' #'Devin (Chłopak z okresem)' #'Eva (StrongWoman)' #'Cody (Ułomny ziom)' #'Amy (Zła Bliźniaczka z ładną buzią)' #'Scott (Najpierw arogancka zołza, potem pozytywny ciołek)' #'Beardo (Leniwy bitboxer)' #'Tyler (czasem zabawny, czasem żałosny sportowiec)' #'Katie (Słodka anorektyczka)' #'Jen (Pseudo-Blogerka)' #'Carrie (Blada Fanka Titanica)' #'Lorenzo (Przygłup v2)' #'B (Milczący spryciarz)' #'Geoff (Męska Lindsay)' #'Shawn (przewraliżliwiony z zombiofobią)' #'Dakota (zmutowana lalunia)' #'Sam (geek)' #'Sadie (irytująca hipopotamica)' #'Chet (Przygłup)' #'Ellody (ładna pani geek, która nie potrafi improwizować)' #'Tom (tchórzliwy laluś)' #'Miles (Bladolica)' #'Rock (Koleś z długimi kłakami)' #'Jay (5% mniej dziwny bliźniak alergik)' #'Mickey (dziwny bliźniak alergik)' #'Courtney (panna siksa z psychiatryka)' #'Cameron (ułomny geek)' #'Alejandro (laluś-antagonista v2)' #'Sierra (uciekinier z psychiatryka v4)' #'Staci (Lady Liar)' #'Laurie (mięsożerna weganka)' #'Mary (paskudna pani geek)' #'Spud (opoźniony w rozwoju)' #'Justin (laluś-antagonista)' #'Lightning (Szi-SRAM)' #'Blaineley (Mildred)' #'Brody (pseudo-ulubieniec widzów, który zmienił Geoff'a w drugą Lindsay)' #'Harold (lamus)' #'Scarlett (uciekinier z psychiatryka v3)' #'Dave (żałosny histeryk)' #'Sugar (podły gruby imbecyl)' #'Jacques (nienormalny laluś)' #'Rodney (nieszczęśliwie zakochany farmer)' #'Ella (słodka beznadziejna idiotka)' #'Gerry (złośliwy dziadyga v2)' #'Tammy (pseudo-wiking)' #'Pete (złośliwy dziadyga)' #'Max (uciekinier z psychiatryka v2)' #'Josee (uciekinier z psychiatryka)' #'Ezekiel (zdziczałe dziwadło)' #'Leonard (pseudo-magik z psychiatryka)' Moje postacie Relacje B) |-| WARNING = Tutaj znajdziesz listę od: Znajomi ---> Koledzy ---> Przyjaciele ---> BFF'y :) Kolejność wg. porządku alfabetycznego. Jeśli kogoś uraziłem to przepraszam. Jeśli o kimś zapomniałem, to piszcie. |-| Znajomi = *Maka *Rogal *Yuri *Yorgon Awokado *Lyra *Marker *Zabójca Snów 1 *Demoniczna Kapucynka *Rabarbar *Fanka MacArthur |-| Koledzy = *Donek *Whip *007 *LB *Terrible *Bociek *Khunter |-| Przyjaciele = *Sigur *Anonim *D1s4U *TD |-| BFF'y = *Koks Kategoria:Użytkownicy